


Colorless

by le_anime_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, I think?, Light Angst, M/M, colorblind soulmates, its only a tiny part, ya know when the world's grey until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_anime_trash/pseuds/le_anime_trash
Summary: Shinsuke was 5 years old when he first learned about soulmates.As a child, he was living in a colorless world, he remembered asking his Granny as to why he couldn’t see the so-called beauty that everyone in this world saw, she simply smiled at him.“Just wait, Shin-chan. Be patient and you will find your soulmate, whoever they may be. And when you do, you’ll realize how beautiful the world really is. The gods will weave your fates together, in time.”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Colorless

Shinsuke was 5 years old when he first learned about soulmates.

As a child, he was living in a colorless world, similar to other people in the world. He remembered asking his Granny as to why he couldn’t see the so-called beauty that his sister and other people kept on talking about. She simply smiled at him, fond of his childhood innocence, and said, “Just wait, Shin-chan. Be patient and you will find your soulmate, whoever they may be. And when you do, you’ll realize how beautiful the world really is. The gods will weave your fates together, in time.”

  
  
  


Shinsuke was 10 when his parents got divorced. 

He remembered the countless times when his parents disagreed over something and would lead to a fight. Everytime it had happened, he wished that he was at Granny’s instead. One day, he remembered watching his father as he packed his belongings. Shinsuke had asked why. His father only replied with a sad smile. He, along with his older sister and little brother, who was too young to even understand what was happening, watched their father put his bags into a car and drive off. Their mother was nowhere to be seen. They waited, holding onto that small sliver of hope that things would get better. Their father never returned, not even a hint of his presence during their mother’s funeral. The monochromatic world seemed even more dull. Granny’s words entered his mind, mocking him. _You’ll realize how beautiful the world really is._

Shinsuke learned that not every person who had their soulmate had a happy ending.

  
  
  


Shinsuke was 15 when he entered high school.

The idea of soulmates was no longer as interesting as it once did when he was a child. He was around the time when most people met theirs. If he met his, he would simply put it as fate being as fate, and nothing more. If he didn’t, life would move on as usual. He knew part of it was the fear talking. The fear that he would love someone with all of his being, who would then leave him in the end, wrecking him.

Shinsuke was 15 when he met Ojiro Aran. 

The whole encounter was so out of the blue for him. It was unexpected, since Shinsuke had his routines, in which he found comfort in. Heading towards the gym for the volleyball team, he felt someone bump into him. He squeezed his eyes close as he tried to balance himself again, and as well as bracing for the impact of his fall. He opened an eye, and in a moment, in that _one_ moment, he saw the world burst into colors. He saw the boy standing in front of him, equally as shocked as him. The moment he locked eyes with those grey-green eyes, he knew. They both knew.

_It’s him.  
  
_

Shinsuke was 18 when he first said _I love you_ to Aran.

The rushing feeling of joy that it had brought him when he reciprocated with an _I love you too_.

They were both 18 when they first started dating. Aran had been so willing to wait for him until Shinsuke had felt ready. In all that time given to him, the time used to know who Aran was. Shinsuke realized he was smitten. He had fallen too deeply to even get out. He fell in love with the little things about him. The way he laughed filled Shinsuke with such warmth. The gentle way he held Shinsuke’s hand. In every gaze, Aran looked at him with so much affection. Shinsuke loved him and all of him.  
  
  


Shinsuke was 30 when he and Aran both tied the knot.

  
Shinsuke never felt any happier as they both said their _I do’s_ , and a kiss that finally sealed the deal. The reception was, as to say, chaotic, considering that both of the twins were there and Suna and Sakusa weren’t exactly doing anything to stop them. It was comforting to know that some things haven’t changed. Though it was inevitable, their marriage was bound to be publicized, due to Aran’s profession, and they both knew that. Not everyone was going to be on board with them, but they didn’t care. Absolutely _nothing_ and no one would stop their love for each other. Shinsuke realized that maybe not every couple had such happy endings like his parents, and he knew that. He knew that in this marriage, there would be happier days, and as well as instances when they would both end up in tears. But he didn’t care. Every single minute, every single second. Shinsuke wanted to spend every single moment he could with Aran. Until his very last breath.

Aran was 87 when he held his husband’s dying hand. 

They were wrinkled and callused, the result of aging and years of labour, but he held it firmly, not wanting to let go of the most precious person in his life. He gazed at the man that laid on the hospital bed, every breath coming out shakily. Shinsuke, his soulmate, the man he’s loved for 72 years. He held his hand, saying their bittersweet farewells, until Shinsuke’s hand fell limp. Aran felt warm tears running down his face as it all hit him at once. It hadn’t been enough. He _wanted_ to spend more time with him. He wanted to wake up beside Shinsuke for one more day. He wanted to hear him talk for one more day. He wanted to dance with him, hold his hand, kiss his lips. He wanted to say _I love you_ just one more time. 

Aran was 87 when his world turned into grey once again.

3 years had gone by since Shinsuke had passed. Though life wasn’t the same without him, Aran trudged on, living for the both of them, as Shinsuke wouldn’t have wanted him to mope around. _‘A waste of time ‘_ he would say. Aran could already hear him saying that in such a stern voice. But now, he had done enough in this lifetime. He felt no guilt in the life he had lived. Now, he felt peace.

Ojiro Aran was 90 when he passed away.  
  
  
  


“-an”

Slowly gaining consciousness, Aran could hear someone speaking, or calling him.

“Aran”

Still groggy, he heard the source of the voice right next to him. One look and he knew. “Shin” he breathed out. A soft smile on his lips, his piercing eyes intense yet so tender in his gaze, the same ethereal air around him. He wasn’t sure if this was heaven or if those things even existed, he knew Shinsuke didn’t believe in such gods. But this feeling, the feeling of being with Shinsuke once again, to hold him, and kiss him, and spend the rest of this “heaven” with him. It was more than he could ever ask for.

“Ya waited for me this entire time?”

“Took ya long enough”

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there. This is my first work here so pls bear with me haha. But if you enjoyed it, I'm so glad! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
